Harry Potter and A Whole New World
by defiasstone2
Summary: In a world where Lord Voldemort is nowhere near the top of the Dark lord food chain, Harry is forced to lead the survivors of a world on the verge of destruction. As such a desperate plan is formed, where it will lead is the important question... This is merely an introduction chapter, if i decide to write more I will post a new story with a more specific setting :)


Harry Potter and a whole new world:

**A/N: This is a little idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a while and I finally decided its a good start. It will be either a crossover story with Warhammer fantasy, Warcraft universe or just a general Horror zombie fic. Other ideas are more than welcome, I have left it all purposefully vague to allow explanation to happen in further chapters.**

_Standing in the middle of the battlefield that had once been the grounds of Hogwarts Castle, he was casting spells left and right with a speed and accuracy that most adult wizards would find hard pressed to match for even a short amount of time. It was brought on of course from several years of fighting for his life whilst he was meant to be going to school and learning._

_The fighting was bloody, with Death eaters and dark creatures fighting students, order members and what remained of the loyal teaching faculty. Dolohov appeared in his vision and Harry moved easily through the melee to intercept him before the inner circle member could engage any of his allies._

_He opened up with a cutting curse, stupefy and reducto combination that flowed to the point that the three spells were almost a single stream of light that slammed into the semi-opaque shield that Dolohov raised in the moment that it took for the spells to cross the battlefield._

_Not giving the man time to pause he carried on casting, remembering the reports that had been given of what the man had done over the previous year as one of Voldermorts primary fighters and hunters, using the fury the memories generated to give his spells a boost in power._

_His last spell, a bombarda that could have levelled a small house smashed through the death eaters shield and sent the man flying in three different directions. Summoning Dolohov's wand, he had no time to celebrate his victory as dark fired erupted towards him from his left._

_He dodged, but the order member behind him wasn't as lucky, Eliphas Doge's face contorted in a soul destroying scream, the image filling his mind even as he rolled to his feet, both wands moving in blurs of motion. He unleashed a bombardment of cutting and bombarding spells that would have overwhelmed any normal magical in a matter of seconds._

_But the flurry simply slammed into the golden shield that held within its confines his greatest enemy, whose in-human and snakelike face was twisted in a vicious smirk even as he raised his wand for his next spell._

_"Harry Potter, we meet for the last time. I will end your resistance here and now... Avada Kedava!" And everything burst into green once more..._

The now 23 year old Harry Potter was on his feet in an instant, wand ready in one hand whilst he fervently grasped the sword of Gryffindor in the other. His magic reached outwards automatically through the walls and ground around him, searching for unfamiliar or obviously chaotic signatures that would signify danger.

The events of six years before took more than a few moments to overcome, his magic flaring slightly as he got his emotions under control and realised where he was. It was dark, a single small candle flickering in the corner of the wrought stone room providing the only light.

Sweat was pouring down his face making his shoulder length raven black hair stick to his face in a matted pattern that blocked his emerald green eyed view even as he relaxed from his combat stance. Now wide awake he knew that he would not be getting anymore sleep, so he brushed the hair from his face and stripped off his nightclothes, his muscles protesting as they always did these days due to the constant running and fighting that he and the survivors had to endure.

Heading to the the shower block in the corner of the room, he stepped inside and felt the runes activate through the block, drawing on his magic to provide the energy required for the next part of the process. Stepping into the middle of the block, he stood at ease with his head held back slightly before he spoke the activation word _Flumen_ for the runes.

They glowed for a second before coming to life causing streams of conjured water to erupt and cover him in the perfectly heated liquid. The runes had been a product of his first four years after defeating Voldemort, before things truly went to hell that is.

He had spent six months after the battle of Hogwarts recovering, rebuilding and mourning the lost, not to mention hunting down the few remaining militant death eaters that remained at large. They had lost so many in that battle and the reign of Voldemort for the year before that, and even those that survived all carried the wounds of the conflict.

He absently traced the various scars on his chest, the largest of which stretched from his left shoulder to just below his stomach, courtesy of Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf had mauled him heavily during the battle outside the former Riddle mansion that occurred when Harry and his newly formed strike force, the British Strike Group managed to corner him and his remaining werewolf followers.

The battle had been fierce but once it was over every member of the inner circle of Death eaters had been dealt with in one way or another. With magical Britain on the mend, even if it was very slowly, Harry reluctantly took up the mantle of Britain's ICW representative whilst the rest of the order concentrated on helping the organisation of the new ministry.

It had either been taking the representative's post or taking a department head job at the ministry, something he wished to keep as far away from as he could. He had arrived the first conference held in Bern, Switzerland ready to plead for the assistance of the other nations in the rebuilding of his country sure that they would understand what the problem was and be more than happy to send assistance.

It did not take him long to realise that there would be no aid from the continent, and he could very much understand why. It turned out that Voldemort, for all his pomp and vanity was not even considered a minor threat to the stability of the wizarding world, not in comparison to some of the actual dark lords out there that took their darkness to a far far greater extreme.

This was proved infinitely true when one of the European dark lords, a Spanish dark wizard known as Vaquis 'The Flesh Molder' decided to invade the second ICW meeting Harry had attended. He announced his arrival by slaughtering his way through the aurors and hit wizards from a dozen countries that had been on guard with a skill and power that dwarfed Voldemorts considerably.

And that was not to mention the array of dark spells that Harry had never encountered before that the man threw around like stunning spells. One of these spells, the _cadaver fingunt_, was how Vaquis had gotten his moniker and literally combined corpses of the dead together to create undead monstrosities that was both magic resistant and very difficult to take down physically.

Harry, being his usual heroic self had of course thrown himself into the fight alongside the surviving security wizards against the dark lord and his growing army of creations, and got completely annihilated. He had been faster and far more mobile than the older wizard, but Vaquis had batted aside or deflected any spells that had been thrown at him and though Harry managed to take down most of corpses with transfigured wreckage and fire, Vaquis was a different story.

Vaquis dealt with the majority of the remaining security wizards whilst Harry had been preoccupied with his abominations before pummeling Harry into a corner of the conference and blasting him through several walls and out of the building with a large amount of pure magical energy. Harry had survived due to his charmed clothing which took the worst of the damage, and he had given time for the ICW members to evacuate from the threat, so it had been worth the broken legs and shattered arm at least.

With his usual sense of heroism now at the forefront of his persona and burning with a desire to take down the wizard who had so roundly defeated him, Harry had returned to Britain and called his most trusted allies together. Ron and Hermione, George and Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood were amongst the group that he gathered at Grimmauld place that night, with one or two people that he knew surprised the others thrown in.

The look on Ron's face when first Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini and then Daphne Greengrass appeared through the fireplace of the reconstructed Grimmauld Place had actually caused Harry to open two of his recently healed cuts due to his exuberant laughing.

Despite the protests, again mostly from Ron, Harry had put his foot down and insisted that the three now graduated Slytherins become part of his revitalised task force. Using Voldemort's followers as an example, Harry had stressed that the tarnishing of Slytherin house would only lead to more of that house joining forces with any fledgling dark lord to get a chance at revenge. Therefore things needed to be changed and this group was as good a way of doing it as any.

With the trouble on the continent such that even the ICW wasn't a safe gathering place, it was only a matter of time before trouble came back to Britain in force. Therefore Harry wished to strike preemptively, training and doing missions in conjunction with the government of France to deal with their illegal smugglers and dark wizards in preparation for taking on the international dark wizards that had made Europe their territory.

He cleared it with the French ministry in less than a week, who were more than happy to have someone else do their dirty work for them. Whilst Harry was doing this Hermione commandeered almost all of the Department of Mysteries staff who owed her or Harry favours to help her with setting up, warding and reinforcing a base of operations in the Pennines of Northern England.

That base was where they were now, and Harry had to admit that when Hermione got something going, she did it properly to a level Harry had never imagined when envisioning the project and selling the idea to her.

Originally created for fifty people to live, train and house their families in times of crisis, with a separate add on facility for the holding and interrogation of prisoners, The Vault certainly lived up to the code name that Harry had come up with when devising the project with the others. The base of the structure had been constructed almost 500 m below ground in the depths of the mountain chain, with magic runes and spells providing air, water and air in vast supplies.

These runes and spells drawing on the increased natural magical energy of the ground around them to keep the runes functioning without requiring manual power ups. The ways in and out of the Vault were by portkey or specifically created gate spells that Hermione had created for the task over the course of the first sixth months of missions.

Whilst The Vault was being excavated with the help of a small group of dwarves that had agreed to help in exchange for protection from the goblin clans, the 'warriors' of the group were training with the auror department and hit wizards. Both groups pushing themselves to their limits under the authority of Arthur Weasley who had become Minister in the aftermath of the conflict, in a wave of popularity that came with the victors of the battle of Hogwarts endorsing him to the adoring wizarding public.

The memory of Terry's face came to the fore even as he pulled upon his magic to stop the shower without a word, leaving rivulets slowly disappearing off his muscular chest as he stood still for a moment, using occlumency to contain his emotions roaring to the forefront of his mind as he remembered the next part.

Unfortunately for the new group there had been a traitor or spy in the ranks, probably within the French ministry. This became obvious and that they had found out about his plan of a wizarding strike force and had relayed it to the French wizards that had been the targets. Their response was brutal and in many ways the same way of acting as the death eaters had in the years beforehand.

They attacked Terry's house whilst he had been home visiting his parents and little sister with Susan Bones accompanying him on Harry's instructions, the idea being that everyone traveled in pairs to be a harder target for any attackers. Terry had fought like a true warrior, taking down a at least four of his assailants and holding the remainder off for a time after they had knocked Susan unconscious with their first attacks.

It was almost three minutes before Harry had arrived, having been alerted by the wards that had been placed at every members home, but by then it was too late. Susan was gone, Terry's parents dead and Terry bleeding out from an entrail exploding curse in the smallest bedroom where he had been protecting his sister.

The only good news about the whole situation was that Terry's sacrifice allowed his sister to survive, though that served little in improving Harry's mood. Clearing up the results had revealed more than enough information to Harry for him to act in retribution. There was a message attached to Terry's mothers corpse and written in the dead woman's own blood, stating in really bad English that if Harry wanted to see Susan again he would come alone to the grid coordinates provided unarmed.

Harry had wanted to go after them right there and then, his blood and magic singing with fury and crying for the deaths of those that had done this to his friends once more, but he had business to deal with first. Taking Terry's sister in his arms hadn't been hard considering the girl was in a state of shock, and he had created portkeys for the bodies before whisking them all off to Grimmauld place.

From there he had called Arthur and told him in biting words what had happened, and that he should warn all of the others to head to Grimmauld place until he was back. To the older Weasleys credit he had only tried to talk him out of it once before nodding wearily and letting him end the call. Leaving the Elder wand in his room and donning his battle robes, armour and equipment in a fashion that was almost too automatic for his liking, Harry was ready for conflict.

Just before he left Harry fire-called Hermione, who had been working on the Vault project at the Department of Mysteries. The ecstatic expression when she spotted his face in the corner of her packed office turned to concern before he even started to speak, the young woman capable of understanding him almost to the point that words were no longer necessary.

Stepping out of the shower Harry dried himself with a drying charm with barely a thought, it was just something that he had gotten down to a subconscious reaction over the past few years. He still did most of the mundane tasks such as dressing and cleaning without magic if he wasn't in a rush in order to not become complacent as many wizards did when they depended on their magic too much. But today was a very important day and as such the earlier he was ready the better, especially considering how dangerous it could quickly become.

Summoning his clothes, Harry remembered morbidly using a portkey from Dover to the designated area to find himself held at wand point almost instantly by almost a dozen wizards whilst half a dozen more were stood off to one side with Susan bound and gagged, but otherwise fine stood with them. They had searched him thoroughly and when they had found that he had no wand on him they had laughed before taunting him in French that he had not understood.

That was their first mistake, the second being that the ones standing with Susan had relaxed at this statement and released her to talk with each other. Over the course of his time at Hogwarts Harry had become quite fed up with his friends being held hostage and being outnumbered by older and more experienced wand users. Therefore he had done some work of his own once he discovered his wandless magic ability, something that Hermione attributed to the strength of his magical core now that the horcrux that had been leeching off of it was gone.

One of the French wizards standing next to him noticed his smirk and obviously realised that something was wrong, but even as he raised his wand Harry acted, slamming his right foot into the ground hard enough to make himself wince; even as his magic poured out and he unleashed his emotions.

The Earthen spikes spell, or _fictili spicis_ as he termed it for completeness' sake was one of his most powerful and exhausting spells both magically and mentally. He literally took control of the earth with his magic, transferring and magnifying the momentum he had provided with his foot. Harry then used the earth and impaled every wizard in the group standing around Susan in less time than it took for the man to start incanting his first spell.

It was certainly one of his bloodier spells, as gore covered Susan from the dead around her. It was not over however as Harry finished his spell with a thought, the Earthern spikes grew further and formed a dome around her. This was to protect her from the remaining wizards, leaving him to duck in a laboured manner under the first offensive spell. With a flick of his wrist the runes in the sleeves of his jacket activated, releasing the sword of gryffindor into his left hand as he recovered from the vast use of magic he had just expended.

The blade had gone missing in the aftermath of the golden trios visit to Gringotts in his seventh year, only for Fawkes to appear in a ball of flame the day before the final battle with the blade in its claws. The phoenix had given him a look similar to Dumbledore's twinkling smile before disappearing and leaving the blade for him to wield once more.

Harry had spun, the goblin made blade cutting three of them down in one strike even as he used the energy of his shifting feet to summon more earth spikes, smaller ones that injured two more of them, his eyes glowing with the magic usage he was pulling off.

Keeping any alive for interrogation never even entered Harry's mind at the time, and many times as he looked back upon it he wished it had. They could have changed things so much the better if they had been given better information on the dark lords and their movements from the start. But his blood was singing, his primal magic in tune with his emotions and boosting his wandless magic prowess even more.

The kidnappers got off three spells as he moved amongst them slicing and stabbing with his sword, all of the spells missing as he ducked, dodged and rolled his way through them before leaping to his feet and unleashing his magic to both fell the remaining two wizards and release Susan from her Earth shield.

He fell to the ground gasping as his body started to shut down at the sheer level of magical usage in such a short time period. He remained barely conscious enough to undo the bindings on Susan, wordlessly trusting her to return them home as darkness claimed him and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

He had woken in this very room in the care of Madame Pomfrey, who had in addition to being school nurse had also taken up teaching healing magic to all those interested, which included a large proportion of his strike force. Being used as a examination dummy for the signs and symptoms of 'one of the worst cases of magical exhaustion I have ever seen, what did I tell you in first year Mr Potter?' had been a rather painful experience, but that had nothing on the reactions of Hermione, Susan and Ginny when Pomfrey was done.

Ron had taken one look at the situation and performed one of the fastest tactical withdrawals that Harry had ever seen from the gangly redhead, muttering something about talking about strategies and training later whilst leaving him to his rather unenviable fate. Whilst Ginny's fire spitting rant had certainly cowed him and Hermione's jumping between worried fretting and inquisitive shock had been more than enough to remind him of the dangers, it had been Susan's crying and weak beating of his chest whilst burying her head in his shoulder that had been the breaking point.

It had reduced him to apologising ceaselessly to the three witches in no time and after a small amount of fretting the three had gathered into a large group hug on his bed. He knew that one of them, he wasn't sure which, had expanded the bed silently to allow all of them room to move in, there was no way that the bed would have fitted them all in otherwise. Waking up to find the amused face of Ron who simply cocked his eyebrow at the three sleeping witches, snorted and wagged his finger before turning and heading out of the room and leaving the four of them to themselves.

After two days of recovery, Harry returned to France with a vengeance, leading the strike force against the targets that the French government highlighted to them with a primal fury that he had never felt before. He found himself more and more in tune with the ground around him, earth and stone molding more easily and effectively to his wishes, leading to him gaining the moniker 'Fury of the Earth' as he carved a swathe through the underworlds of France and Switzerland over the course of a year and a half.

It was not to say that he became a heartless killer, in many cases those wizards who were not actually practicing dark magic intensively were captured and handed over to the french authorities or allowed to flee the country or even join his team if it was obvious that they were doing it out of no other choice. Examples of this were the werewolves that he often found working as guards or labourers at the various holdings that the strike team cleared out.

Harry's actions catapulted him back into the front of the press once more, though after the whole Voldemort fiasco and helping to clean up the aftermath he was now capable of dealing with the press. One of the things he refused to allow leeway on was that only his name would be published in regards to the stories of the strike force.

The less that was known about the identities of the forces members the better in his opinion, he had far too many friends deaths on his hands as it was without putting them at further risk. He also kept out the information that the strike force was making use of modified muggle weapons, as was suggested by Hermione when Harry had been griping about the magic resistance that many of the dark creatures possessed.

The reason it was kept quiet was to avoid angering any of the conservative light groups who saw muggle weapons as vulgar and barbaric, a viewpoint that none of them had considered or worried about until Daphne had brought it up in her usual assertive and formal tone. It was also the moment that finalised the girls rise to one of Harry's close advisers in the task force, along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny of course.

Of course Harry and his strike forces actions attracted a lot of attention, both good and bad in nature. Young wizards and witches flocked from across the world to join him and his strike force, believing in righteousness or with their own vendettas to finish with those who would use dark magic. But then came the ambushes, attempted assassinations and attacks on Britain, his enemies deciding to strike at those he cared about as they couldn't strike him directly.

It took him another two years of investigating, fighting and hunting to truly remove the dangerous dark magic users from France and the Netherlands, and the battles had not all gone his way. George had been left blinded by a dark curse, Alicia Spinnet had been killed in one of the attacks on Diagon Alley along with Cho Chang and Michael Corner, and those were just the casualties that he knew well, dozens of others both magical and non-magical had borne the brunt of his conflict.

With these deaths wearing down on his conscience more and more each day, when word arrived of a gathering of some of the most powerful dark wizards on the continent through his network of informers and spies, Harry had wasted no time. Gathering the best and most powerful of his allies to him, he determined to end this once and for all. The meeting was to take place in the catacombs beneath Rome, and with almost forty of the best light wizards from around the world at his back, Harry was sure that the long conflict would end that day.

And it had, after a fashion he thought wryly as he stepped from his room into the crowded corridor dressed in his light basilisk skin armour which shown with a dark green light of enchantment. It was a two piece suit that covered every inch of his skin from below the neck to the ankles and was complemented with dragon scale boots. He greeted the refugees he passed as warmly as he could, many of them shaking his hand and thanking him through teary smiles for saving their lives.

He resisted the derogatory urge to snort at the gratefulness, it was after all his fault for the most part that the world had fallen to the state it was in, with the 2000 refugees based here at The Vault comprising of the majority of the worlds remaining human population. They had made good progress initially through the catacombs, the corpse guards and other dark wards slowing them down but thankfully not causing them any casualties.

Then they came across the main chamber, which had almost one hundred dark wizards and their sacrifices inside. Thirteen of the dark wizards were performing some kind of ritual with the sacrifices in a large circle inside the pentagram that covered the entire room. Seeing one of the sacrifices suddenly scream as her soul was ripped from her body and disappearing into a dark ball of magic above them, Harry decided that action was necessary and charged into the room, wand blazing even as his men followed him.

It was a bloodbath on both sides with the dark wizards defending the ritual participants with all of their repertoire; necromancy, blood curses and chaotic magic being amongst some of the more common spells that were thrown against Harry and his allies. About five minutes into the battle Harry spotted Vaquis engaging Professor Flitwick with his reanimated corpses and dark spells, leaving the charms teacher on the back foot as he dodged and cartwheeled through the melee around him.

Summoning an earth spike from the ground next to him, Harry banished it towards Vaquis who barely dodged the sneak attack, leaving the spike to take out one of his animations and pin it to the canyon walls. The returning entrail exploding curse brought back memories of Terry's death, though he had never been able to prove it Harry had often suspected that Vaquis had been involved in the attack on Terry's family. The familiar fury built inside of him and the earth of the chamber shuddered slightly as his magic bubbled from his frame.

There was no taunting or battle banter that Dumbledore and Voldemort had been so fond of, both sides of the battle being forced to withdraw somewhat to avoid the flurries of earth and waves of magic that batted back and forth between the two of them as both remained wholly focused on the other wizard.

Walking through the expanded living areas Harry wondered if it had been that focus that had caused the cataclysm, he certainly hadn't noticed at the time that one of his earthen spike volleys had ended up killing two of the dark wizards that had been a part of the ritual. Now normally these rituals have a fail safe mechanism involved that would shut down the spell should something happen to one of the participants, but this one was obviously not created with safety in mind.

The first Harry knew about it was when his magic sense screamed at him. The ritual had destabilised and taken not only the souls of the sacrifices in a single moment but those of the dark wizards that had been controlling it, causing the ball to contort and grow in size far beyond its original size, and it show no signs of slowing down as it began to consume the roof and floor of the catacomb room. Vaquis was either not paying attention or not caring about the rituals result as he continued to assault Harry's defences with the same ferocity and skill he had always used.

With no way of catching his breath long enough to break through the magical barriers that hindered apparition, Harry gave the order to retreat to the surviving light sided wizards, severely underestimating the final result of the magic's growth. It was only when he felt someone attach something to his cloak and push him to the side out of the way of a dark strangulation curse did he realise that only he, Vaquis and Ron remained in the chamber which was about to be entirely engulfed by the magical anomaly.

As Ron began to engage Vaquis Harry forced himself back to his feet, only for Ron to cast him a look that communicated more than any words, an apology, a request and a goodbye all wrapped up into one. That was the last he would ever see of his first true friend as the portkey the redhead had attached to his body as he had pushed him out of the way activated, punching through the weakened wards and depositing him in the safe house in Milan that they had set up in preparation for the assault.

Rome was almost entirely destroyed by the time the anomaly stabilised, though its growth had slowed enough that the majority of the city's denizens managed to evacuate before it consumed their homes. As well as Ron, the casualty list included Kingsley Shacklebolt, Francois Delacour and Professor Flitwick, with less than ten of the strike force making it home in time to hear the news that signified the beginning of the end of life as they knew it.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he entered the command room of The Vault, greeting the familiar faces with a weary countenance that was present with all of those that regularly stepped out into the wasteland above ground. Hermione was stood by the main command table, which she had long enchanted to act as a holographic map she had seen in futuristic sci-fi films. Her once long bushy hair had been cut short to just below the ears and her pretty face had become drawn and pale over the course of the three years since losing Ron.

The two of them had continued dating for a few months after the final battle, but without the constant distraction of fighting the death eaters and hunting the horcruxes their arguing had continued to intensify. In the end they had agreed that it just didn't work between the two of them and returned to being friends, much to the relief of Harry and their other friends who more often than not ended up in the firing line of the two's sniping matches.

They had still argued but there was a lot less heat in their fights. It took Harry quite a long time to get Hermione out of the state she had been in after Ron had died, especially with how she felt responsible for his death.

She had asked Ron to ensure Harry came home safe from the mission to Rome, something that the Weasley had taken as an oath even though the words had not been spoken, a nobility that both gifted and cursed the Weasley line in equal measure. She had collapsed when she saw Harry amongst the group of survivors but not Ron, blaming herself for Ron's actions even though Harry knew that Ron would have done the same regardless. Walking over and wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders he pulled her into a gentle embrace as he surveyed the map in front of them.

"Is this the target then? Is the device ready for use now?" She nodded tiredly without saying anything and he knew that though it was obviously the only way for them to ensure their survival she definitely did not enjoy the prospect of him leading an attack on one of the most dangerous above ground areas for an experiment that might not even work. Another voice, much younger and less weary responded as Ellen Boot walked up to the map from the other side of the room where she had been looking at one of the magically created data displays.

She was 3 years younger than Harry and standing half a foot smaller at 5'4, with cropped red-brown hair that just reached her neckline, her skin pale even when accounting for the fact she had not seen the light of the sun in almost 2 years. Her low lying cheeks were dotted lightly with freckles that framed her petite nose and sapphire blue eyes.

She also had a set of very elfen like ears, a result of accidental magic when she had been young and completely in love with the idea of the lord of the rings and one that she had refused to let them change back. But just like Luna's almost ethereal look it did not make the girl look ill or ugly, the number of young male refugees that were interested in her made that obvious enough, though she had no time for them with her work in the command room in addition to working with Hermione on various projects.

He had adopted her in all but name and she looked up to him as a big brother to replace Terry, something that Harry was happy to be in place of the man who had joined him in the final battle against Voldemort despite the insistence of his house mates. "This is the best target within easy apparition distance of the Vault Harry. Its small, out of the way but seems to have what we are looking for. You are sure you want to do this by yourself, I mean Luna and I could find some ethereal hamster monks around here that could assist you I am sure?"

Both Hermione and Harry nodded at the same time at Ellen's question, both glancing at each other and smiling slightly as they did so. It was hard not to chuckle at Ellen and Luna's rather amusing eccentricities, though Ellen seemed to keep her creatures to the mundane in essence whilst Luna still created new creatures monthly with ever more interesting names.

Shaking his head to remove the mental image of a load of robed hamsters following his orders and kicking ass, he tried to focus once more. As one of the most experienced and able of the survivors, Harry had learnt a long time ago that one person could get a lot further through the wasteland with less risk of discovery than a group of people, even if all of them were as experienced as he was. That was especially true with him, his invisibility cloak was still far better than any disillusionment spell amongst the knowledge or skills of the survivors.

It was Hermione who spoke up as Harry concentrated on the map, taking in buildings, ruins and the geography of the area so that he could work out the best angle of approach. "He has to go alone Ellen, as much as I don't like the idea I certainly couldn't think of anyone else that would be able to get there and then back if the plan doesn't work. If the plan does work we also only have one device that would be capable of transporting the wearer safely through dimensions without anything set up at the other end. And of course, the idiot is too stubborn and heroic to let anyone else try."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that, not even trying to dodge the irritated swipe from the bushy haired genius, she did after all have a point. "Hermione's right, with the Elder wand and my elemental abilities i have the necessary brute force to pull off a self extraction should I need to. Now come on, lets get this going, every hour we waste is another hour that our problem becomes even greater, and that is something we can definitely not afford..."

**A/N: Tell me what you think everyone, where you would like it to go, who should have died who should have lived etc. This is probably going to be a Harry/harem story, sorry if you don't like this but better i decide this now rather than part way through the story.**


End file.
